


Farewell

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Echo has a heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Reunions, Feelings, Hugs, O's still looking for hers though, Stares, Tears, and so does Bellamy, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a moment in time when the tide shifts. She can feel it deep down and she can see it reflected in everyone's eyes.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Better read till the end ; )

Farewell

She stretched her legs. The tide was about to turn, she could feel it in her gut. It was the silence before the plunge. Her fingers itched with excitement. She could do this. Their beginnings had been rough, and she smiled oddly at the thought. Her heart still ached for all that had died and for the peace they had found in each other. For a time. She jumped out of the Rover, which had saved her life before so long ago. Now it almost felt like a different age. Taking in the desert around her, she remembered it really was a damn new era.  
He looked stressed as she spotted him in the crowd. His face was covered in dirt and lined with worry, his dark curls sweaty. She ran toward him and so did he. For a moment, she allowed herself to relax a bit. His limbs were all in place. His presence always made her feel safe and at home. He was her anchor. What she had done to him, was not forgotten, and still he had settled in this complicated and yet beautiful thing that had saved her life. She owed him. 

The sun glanced down at them in bright colours after the sandstorm the night before. All of their lives had started shifting again. She did not like the fast pace, but she would help him through, all the way. The other people around stared at the newly arrived travellers. They all looked exhausted. It did not slow him down. The last metres he covered in wide strides taking her in with his eyes, his features less worried now. If it were not him, she would be offended. As a warrior she always stood her ground. On her own. Bellamy taught her to be vulnerable though. To trust. To forgive. To love.  
As his arms finally wrapped around her shoulders, she let herself lean into him. He was about her size, but within his arms’ reach she allowed herself to shrink to the timid person she was inside. She had found a sanctuary. He reached up and cupped her cheeks with his hands. There were scratches all over his forearms, on his neck. The sand had bitten deep into his skin and she hated it. Tenderly she redrew the lines on his skin with her fingertips.  
Finally throwing her arms around his back, she pressed him closer to her chest before they kissed. Brief, but soft. Behind her she saw eyes staring at them. She knew they were judging. They had not shared their years on the ring. They had not forgiven her. But Bellamy, by some miracle, had. She inhaled and felt his grip loosening. Peace was coming to an end.  
Monty and Harper had left the Rover and drew closer. Clarke on the opposite side still cradled the little nightblood in her arms. Clarke alive and breathing. She sighed. She had hated her, the blond woman, had used her as a chess piece, had despised her as an enemy. The woman who had saved her life just as much as Bellamy had. She bit her tongue. Next to Clarke, Bellamy’s sister lay in the sand. Something had forced Octavia to take a rest. However, Skairippa did not fall easily and she would never underestimate her again. O’s warpaint was as deadly as her stare. 

Bellamy had pulled away and the lines on his face returned. The look of him gutted her. No more, she would not be the reason why the Blakes argued. Never again. She searched Clarke’s expression once more and made a choice. Actually, she had decided what to do a while back in the dark of night, when this little girl in Clarke’s arms had announced: “Clarke knew you would come”. She swallowed hard and drew Bellamy back into a tight embrace. Her tongue gathered strength to go ahead. She loved him so much. He fixed her, and concern rose in his dark eyes. “What is it?”, he whispered. “We’ll handle it. Nothing will change. I’ve got this. I promised I…” “Bellamy”, she interrupted, and a short and sharp silence followed. “We’re family. I know, don’t worry.” The tiniest and saddest smile she had ever seen appeared at the corners of his mouth. She knew it was the reflection of her own face. She squeezed his hands soothingly in hers and went on. “We’ll handle it. But I’m not blind, Bellamy.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “It’s not because of your sister, though she looks terrifying. It’s about you. You deserve this, and I won’t be in your way.” She got on her toes to give him a soft peck on the cheek and the tear vanished under her lips. Then, she stepped out of his perimeter, her own eyes welling up. She did not turn around to see Harper and Monty – the pity in their faces. For every observer it was obvious what she had just done. If she had dared to look back, she would have had to deal with his sad eyes. Unbearable. They were not hers to dry any longer.  
Instead she plastered a fake smile on her own face to greet Clarke. She owed her as well. Clarke and Bellamy both deserved so much better and she would give them whatever was hers to offer. Echo knew she would recover. She would be ok again. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the whole Bellamy Echo thing. I think it's not true to Bellamy's character in the slightest. For Echo it makes some sense, but I hate the writers use her as a cheap plot device. Every character on the show deserves better than being an obstacle. I'm really curious whether she's positioned there for the sole purpose to add extra heartache to Bellamy's arc...
> 
> So to give her perspective some insight, I just wrote down what Echo in my head canon might have done. If Bell had forgiven her...
> 
> This has kind of a second part now, Bellamy's POV. I put it in a collection as it is not Echo's story anymore. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> Hope you get something out of it anyway. Thank you for reading. Sorry for all the typos and errors. Not a native speaker.


End file.
